The present invention relates generally to a technique for processing a job, with multiple compound segments, in a printing system and, more particularly, to a method for creating a composite job ticket and processing the multiple compound segments in accordance therewith.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("lIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("lOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the lIT from, among other sources, a network or a scanner. An example of an lIT with both network and scanner inputs is found in the following patent, the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference: